


You broke up with him, Anna

by mk94



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Ex Girlfriend, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Murphy, jealous Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: He is just acting. Anna is sure of it. Why else would he date THAT guy?





	You broke up with him, Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story. Again, thank hhavenh for such a wonderful pairing ;)

„Do you see that! Tsk, Hans is acting sooo in looove“, Anna huffed annoyed, hiding behind her newsletter and glaring daggers at her ex.

“I thought we are here to have lunch together,” Elsa sighed, taking a sip from her cold drink.

The older sister could only shook her head at Anna’s behavior. On such a nice sunny day they met to enjoy their lunch in the warm afternoon only to be ruined by Anna stalking her ex-boyfriend with his new love interest on a date.

“He is just trying to make me jealous. Or make me feel insecure because he’s dating another guy, letting me think that I turn him gay or something” she hissed, watching Hans laughing loudly and slapping the big buff red head (who looks like a pirate with that ridicules eye patch and ugly scars) on the arm. They both totally acted having fun while eating their meal.

“Why are you doing this, Anna?” Elsa asked finally, pulling at the newsletter to make eye contact.

“I’m just sick of him and his tricks” she whined and glared again at the ‘couple’ sharing their food.

She sniffed disgusted when Hans tried to steal the other’s olives. “You don’t even like olives!” Hans laughed after another failed attempt.

Elsa put her hand on her sister’s shoulder,” Anna. It didn’t work between you two. **You** broke up with him. What do you think he will do? Anna!”

The brunette stood up and stomped over to the ‘couple’ who leaned in for a kiss and snapped a short “Hey!”

Hans flinched away from their almost kiss shocked while the other guy glared at her for her interruption.

“A-Anna? What are you-“ Hans started but stopped when her finger harshly poked his chest.

“Don’t you ‘Anna’ me! I know that you know that I was watching you”

“What?!” Hans stared at her hurt.

The other guy straightened up, his glare was a clear warning for her to back off.

 “Stop acting that you didn’t know or that you are dating _that_ guy”

The silent guy stood up dangerously about to move towards Anna, Hans jumped up as well, holding him back, Anna screamed, frightened by that giant and Elsa grabbed her and pulled her behind her, shouting apologies.

Hans was holding onto his boyfriend,” Murphy! Calm down! She didn’t mean it!”

The sisters watched the Murphy guy moving his hands quickly and upset.

“No, I’m not defending her! She is just a girl who says mean stuff when she’s upset, that’s all”

Again the other moved his hands, his eyes narrowed. Hans blushed,” w-well, I know that because she is my ex-girlfriend…this is Anna”

Murphy turned back to Anna, crossing his arms and looking even bigger than before. Anna stood hidden behind her sister still.

“H-Hi…” she whispered, not knowing what to say.

“Just…Murphy, let’s go,” Hans mumbled, putting some money on the table and pulled his boyfriend away to leave.

Anna winced when the huge guy threw a last glare at her over his shoulder. Elsa actually chuckled when Hans punched his arm for doing that.

“They are a cute pair” Elsa mused, ignoring the sorely shocked face from her little sister.


End file.
